The present invention relates generally to the continuous casting of molten steel and more particularly to preventing undissolved alloying ingredient denser than steel from entering the continuous casting mold.
In the continuous casting of molten steel, a stream of molten steel is poured from a ladle into an intermediate vessel known as a tundish having a bottom containing outlet openings through which molten steel flows into a continuous casting mold. Free machining steels contain lead and/or bismuth to improve the machinability of the steel. Typical contents for each are about 0.04-0.40 wt. % bismuth and 0.05-0.50 wt. % lead.
Lead or bismuth may be added to the stream of molten steel entering the tundish. Lead and bismuth have a relatively low solubility in molten steel, compared to other alloying ingredients added to molten steel, and lead and bismuth are denser than molten steel. Because of these properties, substantial amounts of undissolved lead and bismuth tend to accumulate at the bottom of the tundish. If these accumulations of undissolved lead and bismuth are allowed to flow out through the outlet openings in the bottom of the tundish, they will do so as relatively large globules, and this will be manifest in the solidified steel as large, localized concentrations of lead or bismuth, which is undesirable.
Lead and bismuth each have a lower melting point than steel. Molten lead or bismuth is less viscous than molten steel at the temperature prevailing in the tundish, and molten lead or bismuth has a lower surface tension than does molten steel.